Agradecido
by Harumaki03
Summary: Los errores son parte de la vida y de ellos aprendemos si tenemos la suficiente fortaleza para hacerlo. Era algo que había escuchado mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero ella le había enseñado a aceptarlo. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #9: Pasado.


**"Agradecido"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Los errores son parte de la vida y de ellos aprendemos si tenemos la suficiente fortaleza para hacerlo. Era algo que había escuchado mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero _ella_ le había enseñado a aceptarlo.

 **Nota:** Me ando dando palmaditas yo misma en pos de _autofelicitación_. Nunca había subido tanta cosa diaria xD.

 **Prompt #9:** _Pasado._

 **-/-/-**

No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso pero tampoco avergonzado. Era como las cosas se habían dado y lo habían forjado a ser como era hoy.

Muchas veces había cuestionado si alguien podría _aceptar_ la carga de estar a su lado con el pasado que arrastraba. Porque no era fácil verlo luchar contra los fantasmas.

Más ella _sí_ había estado allí con él en gran parte del mismo. Nunca había pensado que podría ser precisamente ella, _de entre tantas personas_ , quien pudiera aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos.

Pero era más porque son la cara de la misma moneda, porque _ella_ también tenía un pasado que a veces la atormentaba, un pasado antes de él y otro con él.

Ambos habían cometido errores _(y por algún extraño motivo, él sentía que más)_. Pero ella había dedicado parte de su vida junto a sí en hacerle cambiar de parecer en torno a sus _faltas imperdonables_.

Los errores son parte de la vida y de ellos aprendemos si tenemos la suficiente fortaleza para hacerlo. Era algo que había escuchado mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero _ella_ le había _enseñado_ a aceptarlo.

La miró buscar unos tazones en el estante y silenciosamente agradeció que ella lo aceptará.

 **-/-/-**

Karin ladeó su cabeza mientras veía a Sasuke mirarla fijamente sentado en el comedor.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? —preguntó, acomodando los tazones para servir el arroz.

—Nada —respondió negando con su cabeza y ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Eres _pésimo_ mintiendo —replicó la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja por encima del marco de sus lentes. Lo escuchó soltar un _"hmph"_ por lo bajo.

—No lo creo —murmuró él —siempre he sido _bueno_ engañando —soltó un chasquido —lo que pasa es que _tú_ eres una _extraña_ excepción —dijo en un tono más bajo, pero que ella igualmente escuchó, provocando una sonrisa ligera en los labios de ella.

— _Aaw_ , Sasuke, eres tan...

—No lo digas —él volvió su rostro en otra dirección —es vergonzoso.

Los ojos de Karin brillaron de felicidad y prácticamente saltando, se colocó tras él.

—Igual sigues siendo _lindo_ , Sasuke —su sonrisa se amplio mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la coronilla del moreno y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Debajo de los mismos podía sentir el corazón acelerado del pelinegro y esto solo la enterneció un poco más.

—Karin, ¿cambiarías _algo_ de tu pasado? —preguntó con seriedad, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta uno de los brazos de ella, acariciándola distraídamente.

Ella inclinó un poco más el rostro, depositando un casto beso en la cabeza de Sasuke.

—Siento que hemos tenido esta conversación antes —Sasuke movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente.

—Sólo responde... —musitó el Uchiha.

—No, Sasuke, _no_ —deslizó uno de sus brazos y acarició con su mano la nuca del moreno—. No cambiaría _nada_ —reafirmó, sintiendo el respiro profundo que tomó él —Sasuke, si las cosas no hubieran sucedió como tal, quizás tú y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora —lo escuchó emitir una pequeña risita.

—¿Así que estarías dispuesta a cometer los mismos errores para estar conmigo hoy? —él volvió su rostro hacía ella, impasible.

—Sí, Sasuke —depositó un beso en la pálida mejilla masculina —haría todo igual, si eso me asegura un futuro contigo —sus ojos se encontraron—. ¿Acaso tú no? —preguntó y él frunció brevemente su ceño.

La miró unos instantes más a los ojos, sintiendo todo el cariño y comprensión que recibía de ella, más del que nunca se sentía merecedor. Habían cosas que le habría gustado evitar, herir menos a sus amigos y herirla menos a ella, pero para ello no había vuelta atrás y si ella podía seguir adelante sin sentirse arrepentida, tal vez él también podría.

—Quizá —vio que ella hizo un puchero y él sonrió de medio lado como solo él sabía hacer—. _Puede_ que sí —y ella notó la risa en su tono al ver su expresión descorazonada.

—¡Aah! ¡Eres muy malo, Sasuke! —exclamó, alejándose de él.

Sasuke la miró cruzarse de brazos y resoplar sobre lo _duro_ que era su corazón, gastándole bromas así y no pudo evitar que la sonrisa de sus labios se hiciera pequeña, pero _más_ sincera.

No era algo que saldría de sí, al menos, no ese día, pero se admitía en lo _profundo_ que tampoco cambiaría mucho o nada.

—Eres muy ruidosa —murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Y tú eres muy insensible, Sasuke! —seguía resoplando ella, hasta que él la rodeó con uno de sus brazos en un abrazo, dejándola muda. Fue el turno de Sasuke de dejarle un casto beso, en su caso, en la sien.

Él no podía hacer más _(por ahora)_ y ella lo aceptaba tal cual; a pesar de las palabras no dichas, Karin tenía la _certeza_ de que él tampoco cambiaría nada del pasado.

—Igual sigues siendo muy cruel... —murmuró ella con fingida pena, contra su pecho.

— _Hmph_... —y la apretó un poco más antes de soltarla y murmurar un _"pero no cambiarías nada por estar conmigo, así como soy"_ que la hizo sonrojarse. La pelirroja se alejó de él, volviendo a la cocina mientras mascullaba algo de _hombres muy pagados de sí_.

Por mientras, Sasuke volvió a tomar asiento sintiendo _(no por vez primera al estar junto a ella)_ paz y tener la certeza de que aún con los fantasmas y su pasado en sí, ella _podía_ aceptarlo.

 _"Gracias, Karin..."_

 **—Fin—**

Bueno, aquí está, el título inicial iba a ser **"errores"** pero a medida que releía me di cuenta que más que eso, es casi un pensamiento de **"gracias"** a **Karin** por aceptarlo a pesar de estar roto.

Me gustó, tengo casi dos horas haciéndolo pero me gustó, porque no creo que **Sasuke** vaya diciendo _"agradezco que me haya aceptado..."_ así por así, vamos, sabemos que el vengador es más frío que eso, jaja.

Si todo sale bien, ya mañana publicó la _historia/drabble/loquesurja_ **#10** para el mes **SasuKarin** , ¡yujuuu! Agradezco, de forma reiterada, todo el apoyo brindado a los 8 escritos anteriores, de veras, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Espero de corazón que puedan disfrutar de este escrito, que pueda llenar sus corazones de calidez y les haga sonreír, de veras; un gran abrazo a todos/as.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
